Kamito Kazehaya
|Name (Kanji) = カゼハヤ・カミト/ (レン・アッシュベル) |Name (Romaji) = Kazehaya Kamito (Ren Ashbell) |Age = 13 (Ren Ashbell) 16 |Gender = Male |Race = Human |Contracted spirit(s) = Restia (Ren Ashbell, after vol. 10) |Contracted spirit(s) 2 = Est |Affiliation = «Ordesia Empire» (representative) |Affiliation 2 = «Instructional School» (former) |Affiliation 3 = «Areishia Spirit Academy» Student |Affiliation 4 = «Team Scarlet» Member |Novel = Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Light Novel Volume 01}}Kazehaya Kamito is the main protagonist of the series and a unique male elementalist. Three years ago, he disguised himself as a girl under the alias Ren Ashbell to participate in the Blade Dance. Appearance As Ren Ashbell, he had gorgeous long black hair extended to his hips, mysterious dark eyes, dignified lovely face, and a foreign-styled attire with a large slit inserted at the edge of the pants. Apparently, in female clothing, no one would suspect he was actually a boy. In the present, he has shorter hair and often wears a black leather glove over his left hand. He wears a white custom made male Areishia Spirit Academy uniform. When helping the Sylphid Knights, he also wears a badge with the image of the Wind Elemental Lord on it. Personality Kamito has a calm disposition in general, he always speaks his honest thoughts, most of the time, flattering women and tends to tease Claire when the opportunity arises. He also tends to accept the situation he has been dealt only getting flustered when his past comes into play. Background He was taken in by the Instructional School and trained as an assassin since the age of 6. They trained him to be an emotionless tool for slaughter. After some harsh training, he met Restia, the darkness spirit, who made him grow and develop with unbelievable speed. Aside from combat training, Restia also told him all sort of stories about the world he never knew such as sorrows, joys, and various wonderful things that filled the world. Seeing that Kamito learned something he should not have, they were separated by the directors of the school. The school sealed Restia within a legendary-class demonic accessory, Sulaiman's Ring. He was then retrained him to be emotionless. During missions he usually teams with Muir Alenstarl and Lily Flame. All of a sudden the Instructional School was destroyed. Kamito escaped with the ring looking for a way to free Restia. Without knowing anything else to do, he accepted a job which requested to assassinate the «Dusk Witch» with a forbidden book, «Key of Sulaiman», which possed the method to free Restia, as the price. He failed to kill the witch however, instead of killing him, she made him work for her as a maid. He was in charged with all the housework and to take care of assassins coming for the witch's life. After a while, the witch disguised herself as an assassin and fought Kamito, to make him feel what is to have something to protect, later she freed Restia. He also received Blade Dance training from the Dusk Witch and later join the Spirit Blade Dance Festival. He faced Velsaria Fahrengart in the first round and Luminaris Saint Leisched in the final. During the Blade Dance, he met and saved a young Fianna who discovered that he was Ren Ashbell but promised not to reveal it and to meet after the Blade Dance. He won the festival, receiving the title of the strongest Blade Dancer. After trying to get Restia's wish granted, he lost her and spent the next three years in search of her. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc Kamito arrived at Areishia Spirits Academy upon receiving a letter from its Director, Greyworth Ciel Mais. On his way, he became lost in the spirit forest, and encounters Claire, upon a series of events, he saved her live and contracted a sealed spirit on the process. Claire dragged him to the Academy, but he managed to escape. He eavesdropped Ellis complaining to Greyworth about his admition in the Academy. Greyworth forced to join the Academy and participated in the Blade Dance in order to meet Restia again. He was guided by Ellis through the school. After a while they arrived at the Raven Class' classroom and after exchanging a few words they parted. As he was about to enter the classroom, he mets Claire. When Claire arrogantly tells him to be her contract spirit, Kamito decides to punish her by teasing her. After teasing her to the point of crying, he turned around and met the teacher of Raven class, Freya Grandol. After he introduced himself to the class. He met Rinslet and her maid, Carol. After eluding the girls from class, he went to the hut that was prepared for him and found the inside to be better than the outside appearance. As he laid on the bed his stomach rumbled and remembered that he had not eaten anything for a while. He smells soup and it resulted that Rinslet brought him some. It was then Claire appeared and argued with Rinslet. It got to the point where the two were fighting with their spirits. Kamito somehow gets involved in a 3-on-3 duel at 2 a.m. with Ellis and the Sylphid Knights . Kamito teased Claire as she destroyed his house, so she took him to her room. He prepared dinner as thanks and later that night accompanied Claire to Astral Zero to fight the Sylphid Knights. They met up with Rinslet and later encountered Ellis, Rakka and Reishia. During the fight, he got a hard time because he could not complete the contract with his new spirit. When the duel was interrupted by a frenzied spirit, he managed to summon his spirit to protect Claire and defeated the frenzied spirit in one move at the cost of falling unconscious from depleting his divine power. The next day he woke up and met Est. After he realizes that Claire may be at the Contract Ceremony in Academy Town, he rushed there looking for her, and found her in problems before she released a frenzied Scarlet. He helped Claire recover the control over her spirit, but felt astounded when he found that it was Restia who gave her the seal that frenzied Scarlet. He came back to his senses from Claire's kiss and with her help he defeated a militarized spirit that had gone berserk. A week later he woke up to a naked knee-socks Est on top of him. When he tried to get her off, she wanted to kiss him to do the high level humanoid spirit contract. It was then that Claire, coming out of the bathroom in a towel to talk about the match they were going to have that day, walked in and misunderstood the situation, she whipped him. Later at the match, Team Scarlet reacted to an ambush by two members from Team Cernunnos from Wolverine Class. He saved Claire when she was knocked away by the carapace elementalist. During the battle, Kamito received some advice from teacher Freya about the team needing more members. They were eventually outnumbered and defeated. After the match, he watched Claire eating over their defeat and rank dropping. After some talking, they concluded that they need more members. Kamito then thought about Restia, the reason why he was participating in this Blade Dance and unknowingly made a serious face which concerned Claire. Then Rinslet and Carol came wanting to eat with them which Kamito invited them to do so. Rinslet mentioned that Raven class was getting another new student which made Kamito worried. Carol then took out her notes and reported that the new student seems to be using a holy spirit, which reminded Kamito of his trouble fighting one in the last Blade Dance. She then mentioned that the student was a lovely big-breasted girl which Kamito retorted on where she got her information. Carol teased him on being interested which made Rinslet, Carol, and Est angry at him. After awhile Rinslet and Claire then asked each other if they had found enough members for their team. Kamito was perplexed that Rinslet didn't have members as well then Carol told him the reason was that her expectations of her teammates were too high and her pride made it hard on them so the teams broke up. He understood and also noted that Rinslet was a good person nonetheless. Rinslet then gave hints of wanting to join the team which Kamito picks up on it and tried to make Claire ask her but it did not go well. Ellis then came which caused the two arguing ladies to shift their animosity to her and Kamito became worried that it will lead to another duel. He and the two Sylphid Knights, Rakka and Reshia, tried to pacify the tension. After Ellis calmed down she mentioned to Kamito that he lost the match earlier which riled up Claire. Ellis clarified that she did not mean to talk them down but has a hard time trying to say what she wanted to say, this had Rakka and Reishia tease her that she was like a girl in love which she refuted. Ellis said that even though she got a better opinion of Kamito, the one she admired was Ren Ashbell. Ellis then continued and stated that she wanted him, this caused everyone to be dumbfounded. Ellis then tried to clarify that she meant that she wants him on her team. Abilities 'From the Instructional School' During his time in the Instructional School, Kamito learned various skills and abilities including: Self-Suggestion: 'Kamito is able to perform special feats with his body by saying certain actions to subconciously make his body perform them: *'Unknown Word: A self-suggestion that allows the user to choose when to wake up from sleep. *'Release': Saying this word allows the activation of a skill that enables the user to remove mental shackles through powerful self-suggestion, thereby allowing them to temporarily surpass the body's limits. Entering this state, the user will stop feeling fatigue and also become numb to pain to a certain extent. A strong backlash will inevitably follow from using this skill. Meta Three-Dimensional Movement: A skill where the user becomes able to move along any terrain and any angle as if it was a flat and smooth surface. The main purpose of this skill is for assassination and combat. *'«Shadow Weaving»': Kamito's enhanced version of Three-Dimensional Movement. *'«Water Lily»': An underwater version of Three-Dimensional Movement. Movements are as if Kamito is floating on the water. **'«Aqua Elusion»': A variation of «Water Lily» where Kamito syncs his mind and body with the flow of the water, completely concealing his presence. *'«Demon Spider»': A special combat step technique normally used for tight and narrow passages. Allows Kamito to stick to surfaces by wrapping the soles of his feet with divine power. *'«Thunderclap»': A technique that allows Kamito to move at god-speed towards his opponent. Combat: Kamito learned various ways of fighting in the Instructional School including: *''Dual Blade Technique - Orochi, Countless Slashes of Short One Handed Swords'' *'«Destructive Impact»' - An assassination technique performed by wrapping a fist in divine power and releasing a shockwave to pass through objects. *'«Snakes and Scorpions»' - An assassination teschnique were the user keeps a low stance swiftly moves across the ground while attacking the opponents feet. *'«Flying Snake»' - An assassination technique where the user unleashes and upward slash at godly speed. 'From Greyworth Ciel Mais' During his time under Greyworth Ciel Mais, Kamito was trained in to learn various skills including: Domestic Training: 'As Greyworth's maid, he learned how to do housework and was exceptional at cleaning. He can also cook simple dishes. '«Sword Break»: "The technique of the knight without a sword." ~ Greyworth. Absolute Blade Arts: A series of Greyworths strongest fighting techniques. There are currently six forms known and there may be a total of ten. *''Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning'' *''Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz'' *''Absolute Blade Arts - Fourth Form, Blazing Slash'' *''Absolute Blade Arts - Sixth Form, Crushing Fang'' *''Absolute Blade Arts - Ninth Form, Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (Insert Number) Consecutive Strikes'' *''Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike - Counter Technique'' **''Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Double Last Strike - Counter Technique Dual Wielding'' 'Elemental Waffe' Kamito uses various skills with his Elemental Waffe including: *'Vorpal Blast' - Sends out jet black lightning to attack the enemy 'Spirit Magic' Unlike most elementalists, Kamito is not as versed in the art but does know a few skils. *He knows a spell to pacify low level water spirits. *'Weapon Works': Allows him to create temporary swords. Kamito's Secret Identity There are only a few characters in the series who know Kamito's identity as Ren Ashbell. The people revealed to find out his secret are the following as of: *Before Volume 1: Greyworth Ciel Mais, the person who helped him become Ren Ashbell; Restia, Kamito's contracted spirit at the time. *Volume 2: Fianna Ray Ordesia, revealed to have found out during the Blade Dance Festival three years ago; Jio Inzagi, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 3: Velsaria Fahrengart, discovered when Kamito used the exact same skill (Vorpal Strike) to defeat her as Ren Ashbell did three years ago. *Volume 4: Muir Alenstarl, Lily Flame, and Rubia Elstein, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 7: Sjora Kahn, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 9: Claire Rouge, finds out when Luminaris Saint Leisched tells her the connection between Restia and Ren Ashbell. Later confirmed by Kamito himself. *Volume 11: Reicha Alminas, revealed that Fianna told her so that she could manipulate the scenes of the Blade Dance so that the general public doesn't discover the truth. Later Kamito asks Claire whether they should reveal his secret to the others but Claire rejected it, saying that they should wait first. Trivia *From the use of dual swords, he became ambidextrous, although he always preferred to use the Vorpal Sword with his left hand, and Terminus Est with his right. *In Volume 10, when he finally dual wielded, he revised his latest skill to fit his current style, creating Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, «Dual Last Strike». *The 'Elusion' from «Aqua Elusion» comes from the word which means a kind of ninjutsu that is specifically water-based. *During the time he served Greyworth as a maid, his long hair was personally combed and made glossy by her. *Kamito was invited into the Numbers twice. The first time as Ren Ashbell after he won the previous Blace Dance and the second time during the latest Blade Dance as himself (Kamito). *Demon King Solomon's «Burial Chamber» has recognized Kamito as the Demon King's legitimate successor. This is confirmed due to the «Demon Slayer» being currently held within the chamber. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Team Scarlet Category:Instructional School Assassin Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student Category:Sylphid Knights